We are using the isoenzymes of aldolase and other glycolytic enzymes as marker proteins to investigate the detailed mechanisms involved in regulating specific protein synthesis in animal cells. Our studies involve quantitating the rates of synthesis of these proteins in intact cells and in cell-free protein syntesizing systems. Our methodology is being applied to understanding the control of specific protein synthesis in different tissues, during the differentiation of cells, and in disease states.